boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Comic Extra Issue 7
The extra comic at the end of Ledakan Cahaya, issue #7 of the BoBoiBoy Galaxy comic series. It details an event from Kaizo and Fang's childhood, in which their home planet is invaded by the Tengkotak Gang. Plot The comic begins on Planet GogoBugi at the governor's mansion, parts of which have been set alight. Inside one burning room, Bora Ra demands that the governor hand over the Power Sphere, EnerBot. The governor refuses, given that his family has protected EnerBot for centuries. Furious at the governor's obstinance, Bora Ra uses his Black Hole power and commands Gaga Naz to ransack the mansion in search of the Power Sphere. Around this time, a young Kaizo arrives at the mansion — revealed to be his home — and is shocked to find one empty room destroyed. He hears the voices of the Tengkotak nearby, assuming them to be burglars. As he goes to alert someone, he’s pulled into a secret passage by his mother. She instructs him to take his younger brother, Fang, and travel through the secret passage to their spaceship in the North Tower. There, they will fly in the spaceship to a safe location using secret coordinates that Kaizo’s father had once taught him. Before they leave, their mother entrusts Kaizo with EnerBot, and cheerfully tells Fang that he’s going on a sight-seeing trip with Kaizo on their ship, much to Fang’s delight. To comfort a worried Kaizo, she promises to come and find them when things become safer. Just as she closes the passage, they hear a loud crash, followed by Bora Ra’s demands to know the Power Sphere’s location. Their mother resists, then the brothers hear her yelling to be let go. Scared, Fang calls out for her, but Kaizo silences him in time, assuring him that she will see them soon. To cheer him up, he sincerely promises to get him ice-cream later. They reach the North Tower a moment later and marvel at the ship, before realising that Bora Ra has beaten them there. He plans to use the children to persuade their parents to reveal EnerBot’s whereabouts, but notices that EnerBot is actually the “toy” Fang is holding. He grabs it, and remarks how their parents’ burdened their children with the responsibility of a Power Sphere. Kaizo attempts to recover EnerBot, but is easily rebuffed. Bora Ra prepares to issue the same consequence he did to Kaizo’s parents when Fang bites his leg, distracting him. He kicks him off, but Kaizo activates EnerBot, which Bora Ra dropped when Fang bit him. Kaizo fights with his new powers, until Bora Ra threatens to drop Fang into a small black hole. Fang struggles against his grip, but when he’s released, he falling towards the black hole. He manages to grab a pole before he is lost, but Kaizo is no less furious and loses control of his power. Lasers fire from him in all directions with the intent of striking Bora Ra, but one stray shot hits Fang’s hand, and he releases the pole. Fang’s cry for his older brother is enough to snap Kaizo out of it and jump in to save him. With Fang unconscious in his arms, Kaizo realises what his brashness almost caused to happen and breaks down. Bora Ra seizes the opportunity to attack them, when another figure suddenly arrives — Admiral Maskmana, the legendary masked hero — and thwarts the attack. He chides Bora Ra for his cowardly act of attacking children and severs one of his antennae, briefly immobilising him. Maskmana rushes Kaizo into the ship to enter the coordinates, and they escape. Kaizo thanks Maskmana and asks how he found them. Maskmana replies that he received a distress signal from GogoBugi and was tasked with retrieving EnerBot, but he doesn’t respond to Kaizo’s query on his parent’s fate. Instead, he instructs Kaizo to let Fang forget the day’s events as he is still a child and should rebuild his life. Kaizo is frustrated that he must go through with this because he was too weak to protect any of his family. Maskmana agrees, exclaiming that his inability to control his anger in battle was the reason for his defeat. He then offers to train Kaizo in “The Way of the Mask” fighting style so that he can properly control his power. Kaizo accepts in order to become strong enough to protect those he cares about. Trivia *The full comic episode was posted to BoBoiBoy's official Facebook page to allow more fans to read about Admiral Maskmana's first canon appearance prior to BoBoiBoy Movie 2. It can be read here. *Though Fang and Kaizo's parents have not appeared in the series or movies, their appearances are revealed in this extra. *The North Tower ship’s design revealed in the final panel looks like it may belong to TEMPUR-A. **The main structure resembles a food container or lunchbox, similar to the TEMPUR-A ships seen in [[Light of Hope|S01E24 of Galaxy]]. **The logo on the ship’s hull features a prominent letter “A”, and resembles a bowl — specifically a ramen bowl — and two chopsticks, keeping with the food theme of the organisation. ***This implies that Fang and Kaizo’s parents, Planet GogoBugi and Admiral Maskmana may be allies or members of TEMPUR-A. See also ms:Sejarah Fang dan Kaizo Category:Comics